Del odio al amor si se puede pasar
by InfiniteDelirium
Summary: Bella no cree en el amor. Un nuevo alumno llegara a la secundaria. Lo que no se imaginaba era que se iban llevar como perro y gato.


**Los siuuientes personajes le pertenecen a S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**

* * *

Era el primer día de clases y yo empezaba 5to año de la secundaria, yo no era nueva, si no que era las que habían ido allí desde jardín.

Mi secundaria siempre fue muy organizada, cada primer día de clases nos daban los horarios... pero cuando camino para adelante me tropiezo con una piedra (¿mencione que era demasiado torpe?) Pero no sé por que cuando me levanto me encuentro con un chico muy lindo por decirlo así, lo malo es que no era ese de mis sueños, no, era de esos que si te caías te decían: "deberías mirar la próxima vez, así no te volverás a tropezar", pero aun de haberme dicho eso me ayudo a levantar los folletos... y en un momento nuestras manos se rozaron.

- ¿Dónde queda el salón de ingles? – pregunto

- Ven yo te llevo- le dije, el era un chico muy guapo, alto, pelo color castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Sé lo que piensan: que me voy a enamorar de el, pero no es así, es imposible, hace mucho tiempo que deje de creer en el amor.

Entonces llegamos al salón y yo como de costumbre me siento al lado de mi mejor amiga. Este chico nuevo que no se como se llama por que aun no le pregunte me miraba y claro, yo también, pero yo lo hacia disimuladamente, no valla a ser que se entere, el me miraba y sonreía, debería ser por mi tropezada, yo creo que se acuerda del momento mas humillante de mi vida.

Tan mala suerte tenia que cuando toco el timbre para salir afuera yo me caigo arriba de el.

- Perdón yo... –

- ¡¿por que no miras donde caminas? – Me grito muy enojado.

Yo a pesar de ser media torpe, ¿pero que digo? ¿Media torpe? Soy muy torpe bueno a pesar de ser muy torpe yo tenia un carácter muy fuerte y cuando me enojaba era capaz de todo pero, esta ves tuve que contener mi ira, no podía gritarle y mucho menos pegarle en su cara por que claro el "señorito yo soy perfecto" era nuevo, así lo que hice fue levantarme, arreglarme en el baño, ya que por la culpa del "señor perfecto" me tropeze y me ensucie, pero no puedo hecharle toda la culpa a el, en parte la tenia, pero también fui yo, que soy muy torpe.

Cuando sonó el timbre ya era hora de ir al salón de literatura y como el Señor perfecto iba a mi curso tuve que llevarlo, esta vez él me trato bien, será por que me grito.

- Perdón por lo de hoy, no debí haberte gritado, no fue tu culpa – me dijo apenado

- No, claro que no es mi culpa, la culpa la tiene mi torpeza – le dije avergonzada

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me pregunto

- Soy isabella pero dime Bella – le conteste - ¿y tu como te llamas?

- Soy Edward – me dijo

Edward era un chico muy lindo, pero era un poco distanciado del mundo, pero además de eso, él me frustraba mucho era insoportable, todas las chicas de mi secundaria cuando Edward les hablaba las chicas por poco se desmayaban, yo nunca entendí por que, el era un chico insoportable.

Al sonar el timbre como de costumbre salimos al recreo y el siempre ahí, solo, daba un poco de lastima, quería preguntarle por que no estaba con algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, pero no lo iba a hacer, porque yo a el le caía mal y el a mi.

Cuando íbamos a la cafetería él comía solo, yo en cambio estaba con mis dos mejores amigas, pero para no dejarlo solo me fui con el, hoy haría un intento para no arrancarle la cabeza.

- Hola – le dije

- Hola – me saludo - ¿qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto.

- Nada solo pasaba a saludarte, ya que me caes tan bien – le dije con sarcasmo.

- Sé que estas mintiendo – dijo.

- Para algo lo dije con sarcasmo – le dije muy enojada

- ¿Para que viniste? – me pregunto

- Es que estabas solo y yo solo vine a comer contigo. – Le dije. Luego me senté al lado de el.

Mientras comíamos también charlábamos en un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y en ese momento mi torpeza hizo que el jugo que estaba arriba de la mesa cayera mojando mi remera.

- Lo siento – dije disculpándome

- No, esta bien.

- Mi remera se mojo- le dije avergonzada.

- Ven conmigo que en el casillero tengo una remera de mi hermana. – me dijo

- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Tienes hermana? ¿Viene aquí? – le pregunte sorprendida.

- Si tengo una hermana y va a tercer año, toma esta remera yo, le diré que te la preste - me dijo

- Gracias, espero que tu hermana no se moleste.

- No descuida – me dijo sonriendo – mi hermana es mala solo conmigo.- en ese momento no echamos a reír.

Yo fui al baño y me la cambie y luego fui de vuelta con el.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a tu hermana?

- Si me dijo que no es ningún problema.

- Eso es genial.

- Y... ¿Tienes novio? – me pregunto

- No. – le conteste muy sorprendida por su pregunta

- Eso es genial, ya que evitare un problema. -

- ¿Por que dices eso?

- Porque a la mayoría de las chicas que les hablo tienen novio y sus novios se enojan conmigo por que les hablo.

- Menos mal que no tengo novio desde primero de la primaria.

- ¿que?

En ese momento no me di cuenta pero había metido la pata.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes novio desde primero? – me pregunto casi riéndose

- Si es que, me gusto cinco años el mismo chico y el nunca me miro así que usando llegue a sexto deje de creer en el amor, y hasta hoy lo sigo asiendo.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no sigues creyendo en el amor?.

- Es que el paso de los años hizo que yo cada vez creyera menos y eso cada día me entristecía mas, ya no le encontraba sentido en tener novio.

Cuando sonó el timbre ya era tiempo de entrar al salón de historia .

- ¿Te acompaño al salón de historia? – me dijo

- Si, ¿tu tienes que ir allí?

- Si, ¿ Nos sentamos juntos?

- Sí, claro

Entonces nos sentamos juntos, creo que desde que hablamos, él me empezó a caer mejor.

Cuando sonó el timbre dos veces, ya era hora de irnos. Yo siempre iba sola a mi casa, pero hoy me acompaño Edward.

- ¿Por que dejaste de creer en el amor? – me pregunto, en ese momento me sentí avergonzada, claro metí la pata al mencionar eso.

- Como te dije, el amor nunca fue lo mío, en un momento me di cuenta que amar para mi no tenia ningún sentido.

- Pero lo tiene... – me dijo dulcemente

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por que yo tuve el mismo problema que tu, pero yo nunca deje de creer – me contó, yo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que decía tenia razón, pero igual ya no tenia sentido, yo ya no sentía nada y es imposible que vuelva a amar.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero ya es tarde – le dije triste

- Nunca es tarde para querer -

- Para mi, lo es – le dije

- Yo creo que no quieres volver a amar, porque tienes miedo a que te vuelva a pasar – lo que él dijo tenia razón, yo no quería volver a querer a un chico equivocado.

En ese momento se tuvo que terminar nuestra conversación ya que yo había llegado a mi casa. Después de toda nuestra conversación me puse a creer que lo que decía Edward era cierto y que no tendría que renunciar al amor.

No pude dormir en toda la noche ya que el perro de mi vecino no paraba de ladrar, esos ruidos me ponían los pelos de punta, era frustrante escucharlo ladrar todas las noches por lo menos como tres horas seguidas, yo no entiendo como puede ladrar sin parar.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que lo que me dijo Edward, cada vez entraba mas dentro de mi cabeza, llegando hasta el punto de torturarme.

Pase toda la noche despierta pensando, en un momento suena el despertador marcando las seis de la mañana en ese momento me di cuenta que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Como era costumbre, me levanto, me baño, me cambio, me cepillo los dientes y luego me peino, para así irme a la secundaria.

Al llegar a la secundaria me encuentro con Edward ¿Esperándome? Que raro si nos llevamos como perro y gato, es decir él a mi no me cae muy bien que digamos, no por que tuvimos una conversación vamos a ser amigos, pero bueno hoy voy a estar con el así arreglamos diferencias.

- Pareces que vienes de hacer una película la cual tu papel seria zombie.

- ¿Tan mal me veo?

- Muy mal diría yo- dijo en tono de risa

- Mejor cállate si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza – le dije muy enojada

Creo que nosotros íbamos de mal en peor, pero como esto no funcionaba mejor para no seguir peleando y llevarnos cada día peor mejor me voy con mis amigas.

Cuando sonó el timbre era hora de almorzar, pero hoy iba a ser mi peor día porque mis amigas al ver que yo no almorzaba con ellas me reemplazaron, yo me puse mal al ver esto, pero obvio que mis amigas hagan eso, siempre era lo mismo, no me di cuenta en ese momento pero Edward estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? Ya que estas... sola -

- Bueno, si es porque... -

- Tus amigas te reemplazaron – dijo sin dejar que yo terminara la frase

- Si, siempre hacen lo mismo

Cuando comíamos juntos no me di cuenta pero Jacob me estaba mirando, de pronto me levanto para ir a mi salón de biología con Edward, pero Jacob me paro.

- Ve a biología que yo ya voy... - le dije a Edward

- Ok - contesto

- ¿Que quieres? – le dije a Jacob

- Es que como vos estabas enamorada de mí... – me dijo, pero

- Si pero eso fue antes.

- te quería preguntar si querías ser mi novia pero ya que no estas enamorada de mi no te pediré nada.

- No, yo quiero ser tu novia. – Dije muy contenta.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro que sí.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que te juntes con ese bobo.

Luego me fui a biología con Jacob pero esta vez no me senté al lado de Edward sino de Jacob, Edward al verme con él puso una cara de "¿qué hace ella con él?".

Al sonar el timbre dos veces sabia que me tengo que ir a mi casa pero sin que Jacob me viera me fui con Edward.

- ¿Que hacías con ese bobo? – me pregunto enojado

- Bueno... él... es mi novio – le dije apenada

- ¿Como? – me preguntó gritando

- Si él me dijo si quería ser su novia y yo como una boba le dije que sí.

- pero tu... ¿lo quieres? – me pregunto, me parecía raro

- no.

- ¿Y por que le dijiste que si?

- Porque soy una tonta y además de todo eso torpe.

- No digas eso eres un poco torpe pero muy linda - ¿qué? ¿Dijo que era linda? ¿Edward me dijo que era linda?

- Espera... ¿me dijiste linda...? – le pregunte muy sorprendida

-Claro... lo eres – me dijo.

En ese momento él me beso, y yo a el.

- Perdón yo no debí besarte. - dijo avergozado

- No esta bien – luego esta ves fui yo lo que lo beso

Después de este día me fui a la plaza para ir con Jacob al parque de diversiones y de paso terminar con él.

- Jacob yo quiero terminar con vos – le dije antes de ir al parque.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto tristemente

- Es que no te quiero

- Pero si todas me decían que estabas enamorada de mi - dijo casi llorando

- Si pero eso fue hace años.

Al irme me encuentro a Edward besando a una chica en ese momento pase por todos los colores: del púrpura al verde, del verde al azul y azul al rojo, estaba furiosa.

A la mañana siguiente me lo encontré a la secundaria y como de costumbre él me estaba esperando pero en vez de caminar hacia la entrada recordé la escena cuando el besaba a otra chica.

- ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso? – le grite

- ¿Que hice que?.

- Te estabas besando con una chica.

- Si ella es mi novia.

- Pero me besaste

- Si pero estaba confundido.

- ¡Te odio Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio! ¡Desearía no haberte conocido nunca! – le grite, parece que toda la secundaria me había escuchado, pero no me importaba.

Luego de todo lo que paso me fui con mis amigas. Ellas no dijeron ni una palabra.

Después de semanas sin hablar con Edward el vino.

- Perdón Bella yo no quería – él apenas termino de hablar y yo le corte la conversación

- No, yo no te quiero volver a ver mas nunca – le grite

- Bella yo... – pero no lo deje que terminara

- No Edward, después vamos a hablar.

Después de esto me fui a la clase de literatura al escuchar dos veces el timbre como siempre era hora de irnos y yo espere a Edward.

- Perdón Bella, yo debí decírtelo. - dijo Edward triste

- Esta bien, te perdono.

- Te amo. - dijo

En eso momento lo bese, olvidándome completamente de toda nuestra pelea y otra vez en mi vida volviendo amar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

si quieren pasen por otro de mas fics:

Solsticio de amor:

Bella murio. Edward sufre. El se reencontrara con una vampiresa que conocia cuando era humano. ella lo ayudara pero en el camino pueden surgir sentimientos nuevos.

La vida es injusta pero si mantenemos los ojos bien abiertos podemos ver lo maravillosa que es.

MORDIDAS A TODOS


End file.
